sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Hanks
| birth_place = California, U.S. | nationality = American | residence = Venice, California | citizenship = | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director, producer, cinematographer, camera operator | years_active = 1988–present | home_town = | spouse = | partner = | children = 1 | relations = | parents = }} James Mathew Hanks (born June 15, 1961) is an American actor, voice actor, director, producer, cinematographer and camera operator. He has played numerous minor roles in film and guest appearances on television, and often substitutes doing voice work for his older brother Tom Hanks. He has produced, directed, and filmed several short films. Career Jim Hanks' first lead role was as Jeeter Buford in the film Buford's Beach Bunnies. His brother Tom Hanks was considered a strong candidate for the role, but was unavailable. Wishing to earn the role based on his own abilities, Jim auditioned as "Jim Matthews" (just his first and a modification of his middle name). While producers noted his "resemblance to Tom Hanks," he won the role based on his own comedic and acting skills, and his relationship to Tom Hanks was not revealed until paperwork was completed. In 1995, A Current Affair revealed that Tom Hanks had created the mannerisms for the character of Forrest Gump in the film of the same name based on the simpleton mannerisms earlier created by Jim for the role of Jeeter, including Forrest's "now-famous jerky run". His physical resemblance to his brother allowed him to act as body double for him in scenes in Forrest Gump. Owing to his vocal similarity, he often substitutes for his brother in the role of Sheriff Woody in various Toy Story video games and spin-offs. Hanks began providing the voice of Geoffrey the Giraffe in the Toys "R" Us commercials in 2001, and is the voice of Rudy from the Red Robin Gourmet Burgers commercials. He guest-starred in an episode of Scrubs, appearing as a "Dr. Turner" partnered with a doctor called "Hooch" (in reference to his brother's film Turner & Hooch). In the 1998 film adaptation of O. Henry's "The Ransom of Red Chief", Hanks played the role of the mailman who was the town gossip. Hanks has appeared on stage, including playing "Lennie Small" in Theatrical Arts International's production of John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. In November 2016, he guest-starred in a web series called "Gary CK Needs Work", a parody of the FX show Louie. Personal life Hanks is the youngest brother of fellow actor Tom Hanks and entomologist Larry Hanks, but they were not raised together. After their parents Amos and Janet Hanks divorced in 1961, Jim went to Red Bluff, California, with his mother, while older siblings Tom, Larry, and Sandra remained with their father. After college he lived in Sacramento working as a waiter, and in 1988, moved to Los Angeles. The agent who employed his actress wife Karen Praxel as a receptionist encouraged him to get into acting. He took acting lessons, and began his career with roles in B-movies and commercial voice-overs. He works with Los Angeles-based "Feet First Films", a production company that provides actor demos as well as production support for short films. Hanks and Praxel have one son and currently reside in Venice, California. Filmography Film Television Video games Theme parks Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Living people Category:1961 births Category:Male actors from California Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Shasta, California Category:People from Venice, Los Angeles